User talk:Kidsdvds
Hi there! Welcome to the wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Trisket and Bisket page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Not sure what to edit? One of the most useful things you can do is to add your reviews to books you have read! Search for any title in the search box on the left; if it is created you can add a review! What happens if it's not on the Wiki? You can make a new page for it! Simply follow the instructions on the main page by clicking here. Here are some useful links to start you off: :About is the page where you can find out what this Wiki's aims are. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the admin's talk page or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? Have a look at . Or look at the tutorial. If you have questions please put them on the admin's talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Bethel23 (Talk) 02:12, December 25, 2009 Trisket and Bisket Thank you for your contributions to the wiki! I have edited your entries slightly, just a few little bits and bobs. I hope I'm right in saying that the books are for ages 3–8 (I have categorised them as such). The page Trisket and Bisket is about the series, Trisket and Bisket – if you want to create a page for How to Get a Grandpa to Grow Up, please start by clicking the following link: How to Get a Grandpa to Grow Up. Other than that, I have added infoboxes to the pages (the information boxes in the top right-hand corner), and I have also changed the description. I wanted to make sure that the reader knows that it's a DVD, not an actual book. Also, the description is supposed to be neutral, so I changed a few bits there. (Personal views are supposed to go in the reviews section.) If you have any questions, please leave them at my talk page (just click "edit this page" at the top, as usual.) Once again, thanks for your edits, and I hope to see you here again soon! 11:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your entry. The page about How to Get a Grandpa to Grow Up is supposed to be just that: about that DVD. I have changed the entry a bit, therefore. Thanks! 11:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for your edits. We don't want external links in the main page, external links should at the bottom under "external links" :) So I have moved the external links down to there for you. Thanks, 09:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC)